Madara Uchiha
MADARA UCHIHA Madarová slávna a mocná chakra bola najsilnejšia zo všetkých Uchíhov. Kyuubi thumbpovažoval túto chakru za prekliatu pokrvnú vlastnosť klanu Uchiha a hrozivejšiu,ako jeho vlastná. Madara sám povedal, že má schopnosť ovládať Bijuu a to cez Mangekyou Sharingan. Táto schopnosť bola podobná, čo vlastnil Senju Hashirama - Mokuton. Uchiha Madara vyrastal v dobách,kedy moc a sláva znamenala všetko. Preto zabil priateľa k získaniu Mangekyou sharinganu. Čím viac bol klan Uchiha slávnejší,tým viac nepriateľov stálo proti nemu a bola potreba zvýšiť silu. Ich hlavným nepriateľom bol lesný klan Senju, ktorý viedol Hashirama. Keď si jedna vesnica najala Senju,druhá vesnica si najala Uchihov. Uchihovia boli pre nich rovnocennými súpermi. Madarov brat so všetkým súhlasil a dobrovolne ponúkol svoje oči. Madara tým získal dokonalý-večný Mangekyou a stal sa vodcom všetkých Uchihov. Klan Senju zrazu požiadal o mierovú zmlúvu s klanom Uchiha a Madara ako jediný to odmietal. ,,Kam zmizla nenávisť,ktorú jeden klan k druhému pociťoval a pre čo sa môj brat obetoval ? ” Ako vodca Uchihov musel rešpektovať ich rozhodnutie. Neskôr uzavrela Aliancia dohodu so zemou Ohňa na obranu ich teritoria a tak vznikla Konohagakure. Ostatné zeme ich ihneď napodobnily a boje pomaly ustávali. Madara vs Shodaime Ale potom sa začala voľba prvého Hokage. Túto úlohu dostal Hashirama. Uchihovia strácali svoju dôležitosť a pre ich ochranu si zvolil svoju cestu a postavil sa proti Hashiramovi. Žiadny z nich ho nenasledoval a mysleli si,že chce znova rozpútať vojnu. Bol nútený opustiť vesnicu. Posadnutý túžbou sa vrátil a spolu s Kyuubim vyzval Konohu na súboj. Madara bol porazený v Udolí konca - the Valley of the End,kde sú postavené 2 giganticke sochy Uchiha Madary a Senju Hashiramy pri vodopáde. Všetci si mysleli, že Madara je mrtvý ,dokonca aj Hashirama si to myslel,ale on stále žil. Aby sa zamedzilo podobnému incidentu, dal Senju Tobirama specialnu funkciu pre Uchiha klan – vojenskú políciu v Listovej. Ale jej pravým účelom bolo držať Uchihy stranou,podriadiť si ich a ovládnuť.Tí vnímavejši odhalili,o čo v skutočnosti ide a pokúsili sa nasledovať Madaru v jeho stopách,ale už bolo neskoro. Ďalší útok na Konohu bol naplánovaný v deň, Narutovho narodenia, kedy Madara vedel, že po pôrode bude Kushinina pečať veľmi oslabená. Madara tejto situácie využil a napomohol oslobodenie Kyuubiho z Kushininho tela. V okamihu, keď sa thumb|left|166pxMinato pokúsil zastaviť Kyuubiho útočiacého na Konohu, bol napadnutý Madarou. Ich boj bol zväčša o používaní časopriestorových techník oboch ninjov. Nakoniec sa Minatovi podarilo v jednom útoku zraniť rasenganom Madaru a vymaniť Kyuubiho zpod jeho nadvlády Sharinganu. Minato pomocou techniky Shiky Fuujin zapečaťil polovicu Kyuubiho čakry do seba a cez pečaťiacu techniku Osem Trigramov, zapečaťil Minato Kyuubiho do Naruta a zakomponoval do neho zostatok Kushininej chakry. Neskôr nahovoril Madara Yahika ( ktorý bol v skupinke s Konan a Nagatom ), aby založil zločineckú organizáciu zvanú Akatsuki , pozostávajúca z ninjov úrovne S. Ďalším faktom je to, že Madara sa priznal Konan, predtým, než ju zabil, že to on thumb|185pxdal Nagatovi Rinnegan a teraz ( po jeho smrti ) si chce vziať len to, čo mu patrilo aj predtým. Madara je aktuálne vlastníkom ľavého oka s Rinneganom a v pravom oku má stále svoj Sharingan. Potom, čo Uchiha Sasuke napadol sumit piatich Kage, objavil sa tam Madara a povedal im o jeho hlavnom pláne, kde chce zhromáždiť všetkých Bijuu a vytvoriť pôvodného 10-chvostého démona Juubiho a zapečatiť ho do svojho tela. Ako jinchuuriky Juubiho,zvýši silu svojích očí na poslednú úroveň a aktivuje genjutsu v masovom množstve, projekciu jeho očí na povrch mesiaca Mugen Tsukuyomi, ktorým chytí všetkých ľudí, žijúcich na povrchu sveta, do ilúzie a celý svet ako on. Svet bez nenávisti a vojny. To je plán ,,Mesačného okaˮ. Keďže všetci naokolo s touto šialenou ideologiou nesúhlasili, tak pred všetkými vyhlásil Madara štvrtú vojnu ninjov. Momentálne sa Madara chystá spolu s Kabutom a Kabutovou armádou vojakov, ktorých privolal pomocou techniky Edo Tensei zaútočiť na spojenecké sily národov a popritom chytit Killer Beeho a Naruta. Daniel Zwach Uchiha 20:14, marec 2, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.